


The Towel

by SevenCorvus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, First Time, M/M, PWP, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Towel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comment fic for a prompt on Sylum. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

He had realized his attraction for Daniel long before, but had been determined not to do anything about it. Despite his habit of attracting trouble and nearly (or actually) dying, Daniel deserved much better than a broken down old colonel. He was the heart of the SGC, and Jack couldn't help but warm in the light of his spirit. This however was too much; he had to make a move.

They had been getting cleaned up before heading home after a rough mission, when Daniel had walked in from the showers with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. As Jack took in the golden skin bared to his view, he snapped, pushing Daniel back against the lockers and ripping the towel away. He dropped to his knees to nuzzle against the cock hardening under his hungry gaze. After a few teasing licks, Jack lost all patience and swallowed it down, desperate to see Daniel come. Humming around the warm hard flesh in his mouth, he smirked to himself upon hearing an echoing moan from above.

Jack slid a finger into his mouth, rubbing alongside the younger man's cock. Getting it wet, he pulled it back out, caressing Daniel's balls and perineum, before thrusting it into his ass. Feeling for the spot he knew was there, Jack kept his eyes locked on Daniel's face as he panted open mouthed then came with a choked off gasp as a surge went through him. Licking every last drop of cum off of his sensitive flesh, Jack pulled away and stood with a groan feeling his knees protest. Walking forward a few steps, he looked over his shoulder and said. "You coming Daniel?"


End file.
